


Happy SWAT-Mas

by DTVR12



Category: S.W.A.T. (TV 2017), Stris - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Stris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DTVR12/pseuds/DTVR12
Summary: What happens when the SWAT team decides to organize a secret Santa?
Relationships: Chris Alonso/ Jim Street, Stris - Relationship
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

« Almost Christmas! This year went so fast again! Have anything planned yet, guys?” Tan asked, overexcited. 

Chris lowered her head. Her Christmas will be simple this year. She had fancy expectations last spring but since she broke up with Ty and Kyra, she preferred not to enjoy so much. 

“First Christmas with Bonnie and your mom, right? Your brother will be here too?” Deac answered. “So glad for you that everything is OK between Bonnie and your family.”

“Yeah, Joseph will be there too. First time since a long time. Mom is excited.” Tan smiled and lowered his head to hide his emotions. “Big challenge but it’s worth it. 

And Mom seems to like Bonnie a lot. So nothing bad can happen, right?”

Deac laughed. “Nope, except burnt turkey.”

Tan laughed too. He was confident. Bonnie was amazing. His mother appreciated her. He just reconnected with his brother after years of ignorance. It was just that it was a big change in his life. “And you guys, something planned?”

“Nothing fancy, just Pops, my mom, Brianna, Darryl and me over a good meal.”

“No news about Winnie?” Deac asked. 

“Yeah… But she’s not at peace with Pops right now. She needs time to process. Maybe next year.”

“For me, it’s just my beer pack and sleep, a lot of sleep. This trip in Germany has left me exhausted. I just want to be calm. What about you, Street? Chris? Anything for Christmas night?”

“Nothing more than all my cousins at Uncle Sarzo’s.”

“Oh, Oh! All the Alonso family in one place? It’s gonna be awesome.” Luca was more excited about holidays than Chris. “And what about you Street?”

He pouted. “Nothing special, alone at home. I think I’m gonna watch a movie and eat a turkey burger.”

“You can come home if you like!”

“Sounds like a plan, bro. Thanks!”

He gave a look to Chris and smiled. She did the same. She did know his relationship with Molly was not great at the moment. He confessed to her weeks ago they were at odds and she was thinking to go back to Pittsburgh for a while. He kept telling her it was a “Problem with the California climate”. But Chris knew it was something else. 

“To change everybody’s mind, I was thinking about a secret Santa this year. What do you think, guys?” 

“It could be fun, Hondo!” Tan was in. Luca raised his hand to agree, followed by Street. 

“Come on. Deac, Chris?”

“Ok ok ok. I’m in.”

“Yeah Chris joins the game! And you, Deac?” 

Deac nodded. “In my arms, bro.” Luca was happy for the whole of them. Giving everybody a hug. 

Chris was more pragmatic. “And how do we organize, boss?”

“Let me take some paper, a pen and we do this now. I don’t want to lose this energy!”

Hondo vanished some minutes before coming back in the locker room. He placed in front of his team. 

“It’s simple: here is a piece of paper, you write your name on it, then you fold it and put it in my cap. Each one of us takes a paper and if we have our name, we put the paper in the cap again and pick another till you get the nam of one of your mates. It’s OK?”

They all let out a general “Yeah”. “And no one cheats! Hondo sees everything.” Tan’s joke made laugh everyone. 

Luca went first. He had to try again twice because each time he picked his own name. Third time was the right one. Tan followed, then Deac, Chris, Street and finally Hondo. Hondo put his cap on his head again as to clse the Christmas lottery. 

“Everyone has a name now. Go and pick a gift. Nothing too expensive, guys. But something that matters. We could offer the gifts in two weeks. Is it Ok for you? “

“Come to my house. We could have lil party.”

“That sounds good, Luca!”

“Thanks Boss!”

“And now go home and sleep, today has been tough.”

They all said goodbye on the parking lot, already thinking about the gift they had to find. The next two weeks will be invigorating because right now they had absolutely no idea what to offer to the person whose name was o the little piece of paper in their pockets.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

“Don’t forget, tomorrow is the day, guys!” Luca was yelling on the room as he was closing his locker. 

They all nodded. “I’m waiting you at 8 PM. And Chris, you remember what we talked about?”

“Yeah, don’t worry about this. I take care of everything.”

The others looked at them, puzzled. “You don’t know much. Luca asked me to keep the silence. Good night, guys!” And she vanished in the corridor. She was tired and only dreamed about a hot bath tonight. 

It was Wednesday evening. Aka the day of their secret Santa. They were both anxious and excited to exchange their gifts. They left after work to go home and change before gathering at Luca’s house to open their packages. 8PM, people were right on time. Luca loved this. He welcomed them, wearing his most beautiful Xmas tee-shirt. 

“Oh oh oh!”

“Luca your tee shirt is gorgeous.”

“And I love it, put it every year, Street.” Jim entered the house he knew so well since he left here for a while when time was hard on him. 

“The rule is simple, you dropped your gift in the box at the entrance. You just had to write the name of the person on the wrapped box to know who the package is for. And after you did that, fresh beers are waiting for you in the kitchen.”

“The Korean ones?” Street looked enthusiastic.

“Exactly, bro.”

Street put the wrapped package in the box and vanished in the kitchen. Just behind Street, Tan imitated his friend and left Deac and Hondo at the entrance door. 

“Don’t know about this beer but it sounds good!”

“Hey Hondo! Come on, bro.” Luca hugged him, then Deac who was just behind. “Evening is just starting. I’ve got beers, pizza, chicken wings and chips for something like 500 people.”

And he was not lying. The kitchen was full of food and beverage for a regiment. “You do know we’re only 6, right? By the way, where’s Chris? She should be here by now.” Deac asked. 

“She called me earlier. She needed to go to her Uncle Sarzo’s to get some quesadillas he made for us.” Street answered. “And I think I broke Luca’s secret.”  
“It’s ok, bro. Chris is not far away anyway.”

“More food?” Tan was stroking his stomach. 

“Darryl doesn’t want to come, Hondo?” 

“No Deac, he can’t. He’s spending the night with Leroy.” 

Deac didn’t insist. He could see how Hondo was worried by this by the look he was giving to him. 

“Anyone wants to eat some quesadillas?”

“Chris ! Right on time, sis. “As I say to the boys, drop your gift in the box and come with us in the kitchen, we’re about to start eating.”

She joined them and dropped the large plate full of the Mexican food prepared by her uncle. “Oh God, it seems so good.” Tan was salivating over the dish. 

“Be my guest. I don’t bring something back to home. Uncle Sarzo gave me two other plates just for me.”

“Anyone for a lil pinball game?”

“Don’t tempt me, Street.” Tan and Street went to the other room to play one of their favorite games. Chris stayed with Deac and Hondo talking about the latest Lakers results. Luca joined them after he got out of the fridge new plates all full of food.

“You thought we were starving?”

“Chris, stop making fun of me. My time in Germany taught me, it was important to always have extra food. “

They ate a lot. They laughed. They played. Tan was a killer at babyfoot. They talked and soon they lost track of time. “Hey guys, what about opening gifts? It’s past midnight.”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Luca took the box where all the gifts were and put it on the table in the yard. For a while, Chris and Street felt a little uncomfortable to be seated here. Last time they were at this place, they had slipped and kissed. Even if they both agreed it was a moment in the past between the two of them, they couldn’t stop thinking about it right now. They both lowered their eyes to avoid looking at each other in the eyes. Hopefully, Luca was there to divert them from old memories. 

“Time for gifts, guys!!! “ 

All tapped against the table to imitate drums. “Best moment of the year!!!” Tan yelled. 

“Who wants to go first?” Luca asked. 

“Go Hondo! You’re the boss after all, it has to mean something. “

“Ah ha ha! Very funny, Chris!”

Hondo stood up and grabbed his package he handed to Tan. “From me to you, happy holidays!”

Tan unwrapped the package and uncovered a new pair of baskets. “OMG, boss, they are gorgeous! I love them!”

“Glad you enjoy, bro!” Tan stood and hugged Hondo, tapping him on the back. “I’m gonna rock on my future dates with Bonnie.” He kept looking at his gift. They are perfect!”

Tan couldn’t stop looking at his new shoes with big eyes. Hondo had found the perfect idea for him. He smiled, happy of his idea? 

“Who’s next?” Luca was very excited about this moment. “Let’s do this!” 

“Deac, my bro, be my guest.”

Deac got out a green package from the box and gave it to Luca. “For me? Thanks, bro! I guess it was Annie who wrapped the whole thing.”

“You guess well, she’s pretty good at it.” He let out a laugh. 

“It’s so huge ! What is this?”

“Open and you’ll know, dumb.”

“Ah ah ah Tan, shut up.”

Luca focused on the package and opened it pretty quickly. “Oh damn, a new frying machine! That’s awesome!” 

“Annie got the idea when she saw the one in the food truck that was kind of old and smoking. She gets all the praises! I just went to buy it.” 

“Thanks Bro! And thanks Annie! I can’t wait to use it. I may make you donuts next week.”

“Maybe next month instead. We’re in the middle of celebrations, and I’ve eaten for already more than a whole month.”

“Then, it’s a deal, Victor.”

They shook their hands. “And now who didn’t have his gift yet?”

Chris raised her fingers. “Let me offer mine!” She got her package out of the box and handed it to Deac. “Merry Christmas, Deac!”

“Thanks Chris!” He took the package and uncovered a large book. He opened it. “OMG, how did you do this?”

“Annie! She helped me a lot. I’ve just made the edit ant put all the pictures in the right order!”

“What is it?” Hondo asked hastily. 

“She made me a photo book with my entire SWAT picture to celebrate my 20th year in the force. That’s’… Awesome!” 

Deac kept browsing the pages and laughing at some pictures. She was glad he liked it so much. She liked Deac like a big bro, some times like a father figure who knew how to tell her he didn’t agree with her life choice but still respect her choices. As he did for her love story with Ty and Kyra. Most of the time he was not wrong but she always needed to experience bad choices to conclude they were actually bad ones. 

“You lend this book after to us, I want to see 90s Deac when he was a rookie!”

“Hold on, Luca, you don’t have a gift to offer. Don’t remember you give yours to someone.”

“Well done, Deac but I don’t forget. I’ll see these pictures, you like it or not!”

Luca took his package from the box and offered it to Hondo. “Merry Christmas, Boss!” 

“Hey Luca, thanks! You were the one picking my name and now I’m scared.” He laughed loudly, opening the envelop Luca just gave it to him. “Luca, Bro, you’re crazy! “   
He showed the two tickets for the Dodgers game from next month. “Lucky guy.” Street yelled at him. 

“One for you and one for Darryl.”

“Thanks a lot! We’re big fans! But it’s really too much.”

“Don’t talk to me about money, I’m glad I’ve spent it to offer you this. My way to tell you thank you for saving our asses on the ground.”

“Appreciate Bro.”

Hondo lowered his head, probably a little embarrassed by Luca’s gift which really moved him. Deac noticed the place where he was and immediately changed the subject.

“Hey Street, you haven’t had your gift then! If I’m guessing well, Tan is your secret Santa!”

“Hey, hey! You’re right, Deac. And this is for you, Bro. “He handed a package to Jim. He removed the paper to reveal a videogame box with a big car on the jacket. 

“OMG, the original version of Grand Theft auto for Playstation! Where did you find this, Tan? This is very rare.”

“You know I know a guy who knows a guy and so on!”

“Wow, that’s amazing! You’ll come to play with me one of these nights.”

“With pleasure, bro!” Jim remained some moments amazed in front of his new videogame, sparkles in the eyes. He came back to reality when Luca called him. 

“So Street, this one is for Chris, if we’re ok?”

Street nodded and gave a small smile to Chris. “Yes. Merry Christmas, Chris.”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Luca handed the last package to Chris. She took it, a little embarrassed. She liked to make gift but was always worried when she had to accept one. She looked at the package. It was square and well-wrapped. It even had a knot on it. 

“Hurry up, Chris, we want to know what’s inside.” Victor teased her. She looked the faces of each of her colleagues to know who was waiting for the big reveal. Poker face. She couldn’t decipher their expressions. She took her time to open the package. Under the wrap, the gift was inside a box. She opened it. Slowly. Meticulously. As she opened the little box, she let out a yell. 

“Oh!”

All her friends looked at her, puzzled. “What’s inside, girl?” Hondo asked her, trying to see over her shoulder. She remained silent for a few seconds. She was moved, really moved. She couldn’t find the words. This gift was special… And she knew he alwayd listened to her, despite the arguments, despite the jackass she had been. She raised her head, her eyes were wet but she tried to hide from the others. She took a deep breath. 

“It’s a CD player, guys.”

“CD player? But who uses this anymore when we have MP3 and Spotify… Except maybe Deac.”

“Ah ah ah, very funny, Luca. Thanks for reminding me I’m the oldest in this team.”

Chris was silent. She let people talk instead. She wanted to enjoy this moment. It had been a while since she had received a gift that was so intimate, so special. She looked at Jim and smiled. Jim smiled back shyly at Chris. He knew she was moved by his gift and he was glad she was. He knew she was moved. He knew he won’t get more words from her because it was not her style. But he could say by the tears in her eyes, he had found the perfect gift. 

Deac later left. Annie was alone with the kids and he wanted to enjoy time with them. Hondo followed. He had to pick Darryl by Leroy’s where he spent the evening. He was not reassured. He told them earlier he had a bad feeling coming from his old friend. He was sure he wanted to bring Darryl to the streets when he was studying hard to enter college for more than two years. 

“Courage, Boss. And if you need anything, we can talk to Darryl…”

“Thanks Chris. That means a lot.”

He nodded to say goodbye and flew to his car, preoccupied by what he was gonna find when he picked Darryl. Victor, Luca, Chris and Jim stayed later. They talked, played cards and videogames, ate the rest of pizza and drank some beers. 

“Time to leave, guys or Bonnie is gonna kill me.”

It was already 2AM. “I shouldn’t hang out too much either. I promise my uncle and aunt to help them tomorrow to make the new slab in their garden.”

“I guess, it’s time to leave too for me. Nothing planned in particular tomorrow, but I do need to sleep.”

“Come on guys, It’s only 2 in the morning.”

They laughed, Luca was always there to party. “Another time, Luca. It was fun tonight but Bonnie needs me tomorrow to check on her little niece.”

Chris and Jim followed Tan and each separated before reaching their own car. Tan left in a hurry. Chris and Jim remained alone in the street. Embarrassed, shy, speechless. 

“I wanted to thank you for…” She stumbled on words. “For this gift… Really thank you… It’s been a while since I haven’t been touched so much by a gift.”

She looked at him, smiling, her lips pinched. He let out a little laugh. “I’m glad I hit the nail on the head… When I saw it in the shop, I know I had to offer it to you…   
You know... Because of your mom… During the riots… I promise I didn’t steal it.”

She laughed. He remembered what she had told him last spring. He really could read her and it scared her because no one was able to do this before. “Tan spoiled you with this videogame too.”

He nodded. “Yeah… Used to play to this game with Nate…” 

She saw he was sad talking about his late foster brother. “Oh… At least, you have good memories with him. It counts.”

“Yeah, it does. He was a good guy… He just chose the wrong path.” 

“Like many others…” She couldn’t prevent her from thinking about her mom at this precise moment. “I’m sorry he’s gone, Street…”

“Thanks. He was the closest thing I have to a family…”

“I know… I’m here if you need… Kind of know what it is having family issues…”She gave him a faint smile. He let out a laugh. 

“I’m not in the move for going home tonight. Would you be Ok if we go for a walk?”


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

She was surprised by his offer for a minute. She smiled and then the words came out of her words. Totally out of her control. 

“Totally Ok with this idea. Not tired too.”

“Ok but…” He was surprised she answered so fast. “Not there… I know Luca loves this neighborhood but it remains a lil bit dangerous. You follow me till Lake Hollywood Park, it’ll be calmer.”

He took his bike and went first. She followed him with her truck. It was peaceful to drive in the middle of the night in Los Angeles. The traffic jam was not there anyone. The roads were free from people and from cars. In less than 20 minutes, they were at the park. She parked her car next to his bike. 

Chris and Jim entered a park. It was dark, it was calm. The Hollywood sign was looking over the place from the hill. They were alone. And it felt good to be surrounded by silence. Neither Chris, nor Jim told a word. Each one was lost in their mind. And yet it felt good not to be lonely in this moment. They walked for they didn’t know how long. Who cared? It was the middle of the night and no one was waiting for them at home. Los Angeles was a beautiful city when it was peaceful. It changed from the frenetic, chaotic energy of the day. 

“Do you want to have a sit?” Jim asked Chris, showing a bench on their way. “My feet kind of ache.”

She smiled. “Mine too. Loafers are not made for walking.”

They sat. Still this silence. But this time, it was mostly the embarrassment talking. Christ twisted her hands with anxiety. 

“Thank you again for your gift… It means a lot, you know.” He smiled shyly at her. 

“I just remembered the story with your mom during the riots… And I thought it will be cool you have one that is not stolen this time.”

She let out a laugh. “Good to know you didn’t recreate the true story with all the details.”

He laughed. “Better for me. I’ve been kicked once from SWAT. Don’t plan to renew the experience.”

“You better not, Long Beach. I won’t beg Hondo to take you back as I did last time.”

“Hey! You may have begged but I took the exam to be SWAT for real, not a simple cop joining the SWAT family because what he had the closest to a father figure pulled some mysterious strings to get him in.”

“But you didn’t have if I had not pushed you!”

He laughed. “I surely hadn’t. Fortunately for me, you know to be a pain in the ass when you need to. And God knows, how I need this kind of behavior sometimes. I’m learning but I’m still a lil dumbass…”

She looked at him, faking being shocked. “Stop pretending, I know I am. And I know that you know I can be like that. I’ve been like this with you when you were just trying to help me.”

“Pleading guilty… I can be a real dumbass too… I made you pay the price for too many things… When the only thing I thought was - why are you so mean to him when the only person you’re really mad at is you…”

She remained silent for a moment, looking at her hands. Still twisted them. She was doing this since she was a kid. She couldn’t confront his look right now. Not when she was trying to open up. A real challenge for her who was totally shut up in her shell for so long. 

“I’m sorry if I hurt your feelings, Jim. I didn’t mean too. I was just too lost, too scared, too petrified. All my life I’ve been alone. I mean I love my uncle and aunt and cousins but there’s a whole part of me they didn’t know about… When you know me better than anyone. And I have to confess that it scares me that someone in this world can read me so easily. It has never happened before… You know… You come to my life.”

She raised her head to look at him and giving a faint smile. 

“Feel flattered to be the only one who can do this… But you’re pretty well too when he comes to read me.”

She snickered. “So we’re even…”

“I guess so…”

“I’m just sad we had to be through all this to get there….”

“This is how the best story begins…” He looked at her, giving him a puzzled look. “By story, I mean friendship. All the great friendship starts by messing up. And as we have experienced our worst, it can only get better.”

She smiled and nodded. “Yeah maybe… I’m just glad to have a friend like you, Street…”

“Me too, Chris…” He remained silent, time to find an idea to escape this maybe too intimate moment. They had been there before. He didn’t want to do the same mistake and lose his best friend again. He had learned the lesson.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

“So what are you doing tomorrow with your uncle Sarzo?”

“Ohh” She looked surprised by his question. Anyway she had to answer. She understood what he was doing. He was right. They needed to be careful. No need to repeat the mistakes of the past. It had been too painful. They were still paying the prize of them. Of IT. 

“Uncle Sarzo and Auntie Elena want to make a new slab in their garden. They want to change everything. And to be fair, it really needs to be refreshed. The thing is like 30 years old. It was already there when I was a kid. Everyone is requisitioned for the occasion.” She looked at her watch. “I’ve to be there at 8… that’s in 4 hours from now.”

“Oh God! It’s already 4?!? Didn’t want to prevent you from sleeping, so sorry.”

She laughed. He was giving her his Droopy eyes. He made him cuter… She needed to stop thinking this way. But still she did. Come on, Chris. Focus!

“Anyway, I think I won’t sleep tonight, will sleep better tomorrow. That’s why days off have been invented, right?”

She looked at the park around them, still so peaceful. For again some more hours before the chaos of the day will be back. She turned to him. 

“And you? What are you doing tomorrow? I mean in a few hours.” She let out a laugh. Stupid feelings. 

“Ah ah ah… As I said earlier, nothing in particular… Just hanging out… Maybe watching one of these stupid car movies on Netflix… Riding my bike to enjoy the seaside... Don’t really know.”

“You can come helping at Uncle Sarzo’s if you like…” She hated herself as soon as she had told those words coming out of her mouth. 

“I’d love too.” Street stopped talking. He might have answered way too quickly. It could seem desperate. But he already enjoyed spending the day with Chris around…

“So I guess I’m not sleeping either.” He grinned at her. “But it’s for the good cause. “

“And Auntie Elena makes a chili con carne for lunch!”

“Sounds really good. Better than my first plans! “

He gave her a large grin. The one only him could do. The one that made her heart melt. The one she felt for every time. The one she wanted to fight so hard that it hurt In her chest. But tonight it hit different. She didn’t know why. She just knew it deep inside her. 

She knew it was the good time. She moved her hand and put it over Jim’s. He looked at her, surprised. She gave him a faint smile and pressed his hand in her thin one. He enjoyed the moment to intertwine his fingers with hers. It felt so natural to be hand in hand. She rested her head on his arm. He liked this feeling, her so close to him. No more drama. They were finally on the same line. 

They didn’t say a word. They didn’t need too. They both knew they shared the same feelings. For one moment, they forgot about all their problems: being in the same SWAT team, not having the right to be together, Chris’s position as a woman in a manly world. They were just two people, in love, where they were supposed to be and it was enough.

Dawn finally came. It was beautiful to see. Even more when you were close to the person you love the most in this world. 

“You think one day we‘ll be able to be together for real…”

Chris’s words lost in the air. She was afraid of Jim’s answer. Maybe the moment they had shared was ephemeral. Suspended in time. That in a few minutes all will be gone forever and it broke her heart. 

“It’s my deepest wish, Chris. I’m tired of hiding how I feel about you for more than 4 years now.”

She raised her head from his arm. She remained in this place for so long, her cheek had the marks of Jim’s shirt.

“I don’t know what the future is holding for us, but I swear I’ll fight to keep it and will cherish it till I die.”

She was moved. She was expected the worst when in fact, Jim was telling her he was about to fight everything and everyone just for them to be together. She came closer to him; she was ready. She hid enough in the past. She bent and dropped a kiss on Jim’s lips. It was good to meet them again. It was like a safe place. Like home. 

He was surprised by her move. Pleasantly surprised. He smiled and kissed her back, smoothly. She answered, this time with more ardor. She allowed his tongue in her mouth. She enjoyed their tongues twirling again and again. As they separated, she blushed. She had not felt like this for a long time. Jim seemed happy even if she guessed some fear in his eyes. 

“I won’t run this time.”

He let out a sigh of relief. She pressed his hand. She was there for a long time. She didn’t want to reproduce the mess of last time. They suffered enough. She learned from her mistake. Jim Street was a good man. He was her good man and she was her scared woman. 

“You promise?” She nodded. “Because the times that will come for us won’t be easy… For us, for me and especially for you…. But you know I’ll be there for you, Chris. Whatever it costs.”

She did know this. He was his rock. The only person who really saw her for who she was. And respected her even when she screwed up big time. 

“Us against the hierarchy… I like this…” She grinned. He did the same. And he took her in his arms. Their first real hug as a couple. The first of so many more….


End file.
